1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various gas turbine engine components are subjected to heating and cooling cycles that cause the components to expand and contract. Turbine vanes and blades are examples of such components. Unfortunately, expansion and contraction can result in thermal-mechanical fatigue, which can manifest as cracks in the components.